lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Burn With no Swearing
'''Burn With no Swearing '''is a song by 1001 Spears. Lyrics The roof, the roof, the roof is on fire The roof, the roof, the roof is on fire The roof, the roof, the roof is on fire We don't need no water let the mother lover burn Burn mother lover burn Hello my name is Jimmy Pop and I'm a dumb white guy I'm not old or new but middle school fifth grade like junior high I don't know mofo if y'all peeps be buggin' give props to my woman 'Cause she all fly But I can take the heat 'cause I'm the other white meat known as 'Kid Funky Fried' Yeah I'm hung like planet Pluto hard to see with the naked eye But if I crashed into Uranus I would stick it where the sun don't shine 'Cause I'm kind of like Han Solo always stroking my own wookie I'm the root of all that's evil yeah but you can call me cookie The roof, the roof, the roof is on fire The roof, the roof, the roof is on fire The roof, the roof, the roof is on fire We don't need no water let the mother lover burn Burn mother lover burn Yo yo, this hard-core ghetto gangster image takes a lot of practice I'm not black like Barry White no I am white like Frank Black is So if man is five and the devil is six than that must make me seven This white person 's gone to heaven But if I go to heck then I hope I burn well I'll spend my days with J.F.K., Marvin Gaye, Martha Raye and Lawrence Welk And Kurt Cobain, Kojak, Mark Twain and Jimi Hendrix's poltergeist And Webster yeah, Emmanuel Lewis 'cause he's the anti-Christ The roof, the roof, the roof is on fire The roof, the roof, the roof is on fire The roof, the roof, the roof is on fire We don't need no water let the mother lover burn Burn mother lover burn Everybody here we go Ohh ohh C'mon party people Ohh ohh Throw your hands in the air Ohh ohh C'mon party people Ohh ohh Wave 'em like you don't care Ohh ohh C'mon party people Ohh ohh Everbody say woman Ohh ohh C'mon party people Ohh ohh Everybody here we go Ohh ohh C'mon party people Ohh ohh Throw your hands in the air Ohh ohh C'mon party people Ohh ohh Wave 'em like you don't care Ohh ohh C'mon party people Ohh ohh Everbody say woman Ohh ohh C'mon party people Ohh ohh Everybody here we go Ohh ohh C'mon party people Ohh ohh Throw your hands in the air Ohh ohh C'mon party people Ohh ohh Wave 'em like you don't care Ohh ohh C'mon party people Ohh ohh Everbody say woman Ohh ohh C'mon party people Ohh ohh Everybody here we go Ohh ohh C'mon party people Ohh ohh Throw your hands in the air Ohh ohh C'mon party people Ohh ohh Wave 'em like you don't care Ohh ohh C'mon party people Ohh ohh Everbody say woman Category:Songs Category:Parodies Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears